


Movie Night

by tsoatu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Anal Sex, Antennae, Body Worship, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Tentacle Dick, Top Gavin Reed, antennae play?, cia gavin reed, i didnt write it in tho but nines has it kinda k thanks, i havent written porn in like two years, like kind of, like lowkey, more like power bottom nines lol, nines is a pretty alien tho, nines is honestly a whore, oh yeah baby, ok idk how to tag but! yeah, pls bear with me, this is an alien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/pseuds/tsoatu
Summary: In which a pretty blue alien just wants to watch a movie with his CIA boyfriend... but he has other plans.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i just wanted to write this oneshot of the boys because i love them and uhhh its from an alien au me and @notfluentin_art have on instagram (my insta is @900sbde of u would like to see my own art of the au) and uhhh yeah have fun heehoo

A movie or two and close cuddling somehow led up to Gavin's hand being rested on one pretty blue alien's leg. And God did he ever love touching Nines. The alien's skin was as smooth as silk and was warm.

The human would never get used to how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous creature as his boyfriend. Nines had beautiful blue-gray eyes. His cheeks were splotched light and dark blue, a pair of three glowing circles on each of his cheeks, those of which would glow red, blue, or yellow. And, he had a long, pretty tail. His tail and hair might have just been the softest things he ever felt in his life.

"Gavin, focus on the movie." The alien's voice broke out, breaking Gavin's trance. It was obvious he was getting flustered; he tended to easily. Literally only a week or so after staying with Gavin, Nines was a mess for him. The desperate alien couldn't keep his hands off the human one morning, as well as Gavin. Now it had been a few months since they had been together. Again, Gavin would never get over how gorgeous Nines was.

"Fuck that. I like touching you." Gavin leaned over and kissed right under Nines' ear. "Why don't I make you feel good tonight?" He smirked as he rubbed his hand against Nines' thigh, going higher.

Sure, he could give the poor alien a break for the night. But it was hard to resist being able to see the absolutely and utterly adorable faces he would make. They were beyond words. Beyond a simple description, to him at least.

"Wh- It's movie night! Can't it wait..," Nines tucked his legs up against his chest, tail wrapping over him as well. His ears and antennae told a different story. They flicked back friskily.

Gavin ignored his excuse and still pressed his fingers through Nines' legs and rubbed in between them. "I miss touching you..please?" He chuckled softly as he turned his body more and continued to touch him.

The alien shivered, his back pressing into the couch in an attempt to make space between him and Gavin's hand. Yes, he did want this. He always did. But, he hated being loud. He hated how he was so submissive so quickly. But his hands felt nice. Nines adored being touched by Gavin. If it was his way, he'd let him touch him all the time nonstop.

"Just relax..you deserve it." The brunette managed to open the others legs a little and palmed at the temporarily smooth area. With his free hand, he reached around and very gently pressed his fingers together on Nines' antennae.

"Gav- wait..," Nines tilted his head back. Why'd he have to be so weak? One touch and he literally melted.

Rough hands against silky skin made Nines moan and his toes curl. His tail started to flick aggressively and sure enough, once really aroused, his dick could finally be felt in between his legs.

"I hate you..," Nines sighed as he finally gave up and reached for Gavin's arm. The small circular lights on the aliens cheeks glowed a golden yellow now rather than content blue.

"Don't you like it though? When I touch you like this?" Gavin wrapped his hand around the other's length and rubbed his thumb over the tip.

Nines closed his eyes, shuddering. "Mhmm..," he hummed, hips instinctively inching more into Gavin's hand. "You're going to owe me..Ah- for missing..the movie." He could tell Gavin's hand had started to actually move up and down. Not yet. He couldn't be already moaning and having trouble speaking yet. Could he?

Gavin messed with Nines' antennae, slowly jerking one with his hand as did he with his dick.

"Is that still all you care about? God..I'll never understand you." He chuckled as he pressed kisses to the aliens jaw. Soft. So fucking soft was all he could think. Adoration couldn't even begin to explain just how much he loved feeling over every inch of his lovers body.

"I love you..You're so pretty and perfect, baby." The agents hand moved from both Nines' antennae and dick and held his face in his hands, turning him to face him. Without waiting for Nines to speak he kissed him, nearly clashing teeth together from such a rush.

Nines, normally, was all in for this stuff. Well, he was now, only..he still knew he'd get overwhelmed. He already was after all. Nonetheless, he kissed Gavin back with equal want and need, wrapping his arms around his neck in an attempt to get closer. If this was happening he might as well make the best of it, he figured.

Kissing and tongues against each other only furthered such desperation between the two. Nines' tail started to flick aggressively and his ears twitched back against his head.

He knew what sex was like. This certainly wasn't his first time. But, Gavin was at one point his first. Harsh work never allowed romantics. Sexuality was something Nines had only recently explored, making him desperate and touch starved. Especially with Gavin. No one else but Gavin made him feel so vulnerable.

He loved it.

That being said, he allowed the brunette to sneak in between his legs and lay him down. Their kisses did not break or subside in the slightest. The beautiful alien's tail went to wrap behind the human, it softly tickling Gavin's legs. Soft. So fucking soft.

Gavin kissed him deeply and roughly for what seemed like minutes before moving his head further down to kiss and suck at his boyfriend's neck. Any bruises that were left though would be difficult to see due to the already dark and natural splotches in the area. His tongue peeked out a few times, licking. Tasting. Savoring. 

Nines let out a shaky moan and his grip tightened on the agent above him. "Gavin.. please-," he gasped suddenly, feeling the soft licks and kisses become combined with gentle and cautious nibbles. "Shit," his head leaned back for Gavin, giving him more open access to his neck. 

Gavin loved this. Though, having his partner take the lead was a rare and admittedly wonderful thing, he loved this so much more. A creature that could literally break him if he wanted to. Yet here he was, on his couch. Vulnerable. Sensitive. Aroused. He lifted the only piece of clothing Nines was wearing, which was an oversized gray t-shirt.

Arizona was hot, too hot for the alien. This resulted in him wearing little clothing. But of course, the human didn't mind at all. It just gave him more of an opportunity to stare and admire his gorgeous and perfect body.

The brunette's lips traveled lower. The lifted shirt exposed the alien's silky, almost matte looking skin. Soft white glows came from speckled spots. They looked like stars. Nines' body was a galaxy all in itself. Gavin had seen this body many times, however, always found something special and new and absolutely breathtaking. 

"God, baby, you're so fuckin' pretty." He pressed kisses to his chest, his teeth grazing over the skin every now and then to simply tease him. "You're the prettiest goddamn creature I've ever seen in my entire life, Nines," his hands reached to lift Nines' hips a bit, bringing them even closer. 

Nines seemed to arch off of the couch, his hips desperately trying to get some sort of friction. "Gavin- hmnn..please-," he gasped suddenly when the humans hips grinded against his own, his voice shaky and getting weak. His antennae pressed back against his head as did his pointed ears. His tail flicked back and forth in an excited motion behind the both of them.

"You want me to fuck you, baby? Hm?" Gavin purred,"is that what you want?" He continued to press his hips against the alien, only making more whines and moans come from him. 

“Yes- yes, please, Gavin,” he begged. The little lights on his cheeks started to glow pink. He was filled with lust and need, desperate to be touched in any way possible. He needed Gavin. 

Gavin smirked at him, reaching for his dick and moving his hand up and down in a painfully slow motion. “Keep talking, Nines. What do you want?” The grinding didn't stop nor did his hand around Nines’ dick. His thumb circled over the tip, making Nines loll his head back with a weak whimper.

The alien gripped the couch, hips bucking even more. “I.. I want you to fuck me- hnn. Please, fuck me, Gavin-,” he gasped when Gavin's hand suddenly started to jerk faster, his hips desperately trying to sink into the couch to make the overwhelming pleasure stop. But.. he also didn't want it to stop. “Oh shit! Gav-” He felt like he was close already. But, before he could even think about cumming, Gavin pulled his hand away as well as his hips.

The alien whined at the sudden disappearance of his hands and hips, but got dilated eyes when he saw Gavin pull his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. 

So excited in fact, the second his boxers also came off, Nines nearly pounced on him like a hungry tiger. He pushed Gavin down, his tail waving behind him as he straddled Gavin's hips. “Fuck me, Gavin,” He breathed in a desperate voice. His eyes were dilated like a cats and his ears were flat against his head.

Gavin stared up at him, nearly cumming on the spot at the sudden switch in positions. He stared up at Nines and grabbed his hips. “Ride me, baby,” he murmured, trying his best to push his hips up against the alien.

Nines gripped the bottom of his shirt that he was still wearing and threw it somewhere to be forgotten. Then he moved back for a moment, gripping Gavin's dick. The alien let thick saliva slowly drip down from his tongue, spitting it onto him. He moved his hand up and down like Gavin had done to him, coating his length with his own makeshift lube.

Gavin moaned past his lips and closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was so warm and wet and drove him absolutely crazy. When he opened his eyes again he could see Nines getting back on his hips, raising himself and gripping his member to align himself.

Slowly but surely, Nines lowered himself onto Gavin, causing both of them to let out long sighs of relief. Nines shivered as he went down on him, his eyes closing and his head tilting back. They had only just started and he felt like he was already in ecstasy.

The human held Nines’ hips as he lowered himself, his grip tightening once he actually settled himself all the way in. “Fuck,” he cursed, looking the beautiful alien up and down. His hands went up to reach for his chest, groping and toying with him.

Said alien melted at the touch, his hands down against Gavin's chest to keep himself up. To test the waters, he rolled his hips, making his whole body shudder. It felt so good. Moving his hips again, he hissed at the pleasurable feeling. After a minute or so of simply rolling his hips, he adjusted himself, his hands on Gavin's which were on his pecs as he slowly started to lift himself up and down.

Gavin's hands slid from under Nines’ and traveled down his body, touching anywhere he could as Nines rode his dick. Who knew that movie night would turn into a one way ticket to a good time?

Nines started to moan, curses thrown in every now and then. “Oh fuck- Hnn~,” he whimpered as he continued to bounce on Gavin's dick like his life depended on it. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, moaning, and the movie was all that could be heard throughout the home. And honestly, Gavin liked it that way. “Fuck yesss~,” Nines said through a smile as he fucked himself on Gavin’s cock without stopping.

The brunette watched as Nines did what he did best. Becoming a moaning mess on his dick and his dick alone. However, he still wanted to make Nines overwhelmed as all hell. Suddenly, he pulled Nines down, wrapping his arms around him as he started to fuck him, hips thrusting upwards hard and fast.

“G-Gavin!” He gasped, moving his arms behind Gavin's neck so he could hold him. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding in his chest. It was so good. So fucking good.

Gavin fucked into him with all the stamina he had been keeping pent up since the last time they had fucked. Reaching for one of the alien's antennae, he rubbed it in between his fingers, causing Nines’ body to jerk in his arms. Soft whines and cries could be heard in his ear and Gavin smirked past his heavy panting. “F-feel good, baby? Yeah?” He mumbled as his other hand moved down and slapped him on his ass.

Nines jumped and choked out a moan, trying desperately to match Gavin's pace as he fucked him. “I-It's soo..good~,” he slurred, holding on tightly to Gavin. “Please- oh fuck, you're gonna make me c-cum,” he stuttered, a sudden cry coming from him when Gavin continued to play with his antennae.

The hazel eyed human let out a small chuckle,”mm.. yes, cum for me. Cum for me like the perfect and pretty kitten that you are,” he purred in Nines’ ear. And it completely sent the other reeling.

Nines’ body jerked, him crying out Gavin's name in pleasure and cumming over both of their stomachs. The substance had a very faint green hue and a soft glow. Alien cum was weird. The feeling of him tightening around Gavin and nearly screaming his name made Gavin release on the spot inside of the other, him holding his precious alien close to his body as he did.

The agent slowly rode it out, his hips slowly coming to a stop inside of Nines. The both of them were panting and sweaty, the sticky secretion still covering their abdomens.

After a minute or two, Nines lifted himself enough for Gavin to slide out of him, the feeling making him moan softly but nothing more. He didn't get off of the agent though, rather grabbing his face and kissing his lips. Gavin kissed back exhaustedly, but before he could even get his fill of kisses, the alien pulled back.

“Next time.. we're actually watching a movie on movie night,” he smiled.


End file.
